


The Shadow Kingdom Chronicles

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Final Fantasy VIII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Best Friends, Dark Magic, Digicharat references, F/M, Goddesses, Guardians - Freeform, Humor, Kingdoms, Magic, Mates, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, Soul twins, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Siera's godfather has died in battle leaving the Shadow kingdom in her hands. And on top of that she must have a mate by the day of the coronation. What's one girl to do, well, choose some help of course, she'll choose 4 princesses/godesses to rule along side her. As for the mate part, no worries there, offers are coming from all over, ahhhhhhhh!!! There's only one demon she's interested in and he's already offered, so what else can she do except say YES!
Relationships: Hiei (YuYu Hakusho)/Higurashi Kagome, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Shadow Kingdom Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: I only own Siera, and Lord Saran. Mizu is owned by my soul twin, all rights to that character belong to her. Darianna and Quin also belong to respective creators/authors who gave me permission to use them. This was originally posted on mediaminer , it is a very very old fanfic. I tweaked chapter 1 around a LOT, mostly with a bit better grammar than it originally was. As well as the characters, characters that originally were in it have been cut and replaced with the newer revision. The true nature of this fict was to be humorous and random stuff thrown in as you'll find out in chapter one. My soul twin and I had a lot fun coming up with this back then, so I'd like to bring it back and finish it. We hope you can sit back and enjoy it to.

Laughing came from a room deep in the Shadow Kingdom castle, Siera and two other young girls sat at a desk in front of a large chalkboard and desk. One had shoulder-length pink-purple hair wearing a black witches dress, and looks to be about 8. Her name was Mizu, she was a ½ moon witch, ½ Inu demon, with purple eyes. Siera had long waist-length midnight black-ish blue hair and she was wearing a black dress with a cape-like silk starting at the neck and dropping to the floor. She was a mix of fire and ice silver Inu demon, with icy blue eyes. next to her was a young girl with raven black hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a white short sleeve top with a long green skirt. Her name was Kagome, she was one of Mizu and Siera's best friends.

"These lessons are so boring," Siera whined, as she leaned back in her chair. Her head hung back over the head of the chair while one foot balanced her chair against the desk.

"Yep, I definitely agree," Kagome said in agreement. "Being goddesses in training isn't fun."

"Same here," Mizu groaned, she was laying on her stomach over her desk. Her arms and legs hanging on either side, face against the desk. "I'd rather be watching the boys train."

"Then let's sneak off and watch them," Siera said sitting up, a grin crossing her lips.

"We'd get in trouble," Kagome said warily. "Quin won't be happy, we've already taken off on him more than 100 times."

"Exactly," Mizu said, smirking. Grins now decorated all three of their faces, when it came to troublemakers of the Shadow Kingdom, they were most trouble.

"Let's go!" Siera hopped out of her chair as she took off to the door.

"Yeah!" Kagome and Mizu yelled at the same time, jumping to follow her. Just as they reached the door, Quin entered.

"Hello girls," Quinn said, as he walked in carrying some books. He was dressed in black robes. "Time for class." Kagome and Mizu stopped before they could run into him, but Siera ran right past, or rather tried to run past. "Perhaps, you didn't hear me," Quin said, picking her up by the back of the neckline.

"We're not listening to no lesson," Siera yelled, her eyes glowing. "SHADOW VISION!" Stars filled her eyes before releasing an explosive energy.

*BOOM*

Smoke filled the room, allowing Kagome, Mizu, and Siera to get away. They raced through the halls and up and down the stairs of the huge palace.

"PRINCESS SIERA!" came Quin's yell, the sound of his voice was drawing extremely close to their position.

"Run for it girls!" Siera yelled as Quin appeared behind them.

"YOU YOUNG LADIES GET BACK HERE NOW!" he yelled, chasing after them.

"HECK NO!" Siera yelled as Kagome and Mizu yelled, "WE WON'T GO!" They ended up running right past where the boys are training with Genkai.

"Hello girls," Genkai says, with amusement all over her face. "Shouldn't you be in class."

"Hello Genkai," Siera said, bowing her head in respect to her elder. "We're just…"

"PRINCESS MARIA! PRINCESS KAGOME! PRINCESS MIZU!" Quin roars as he appears outside on the steps of the training yard.

"AHHHH! Move it girls!" Siera yelled, "Sorry `bout the interruption Genkai!"

They race for the large statue in the middle of the training yard and jump behind it. By now all the boys and girls training to be guardians had stopped training to watch their crazy antics. They already knew the girls only acted this way to drive their mentor nuts. But they got a good laugh at seeing them get the best of their teachers. Quin runs up to the statue as Kagome and Mizu stick their heads out from either side and Siera appears at the top of the statue.

Together they sing-song, "TEACHER!TEACHER!LEAVE ME BE!I DON'T WANT YOU CHASING ME! IF YOUR GONNA CAUSE A SCENE! I'LL JUST HAVE TO GET REAL MEAN!"

They jump off the statue and start to race past him only to have the ground open up and chairs appear come out of nowhere behind them. Bindings wrap around them pulling them into the chairs.

"WHAT?!" Siera yelled, biting at the bindings.

"HEY!" Kagome yells, wriggling and squirming.

"LET US GO!" Mizu yells, trying to break free.

"Well girls! It's been a blast! But it's time for you to get back to class!" Quin sing-songs back at us, a controller was in his hand. Controlling the rocket-propelled chairs to land in front of him.

"Uhhhhh," they whine, knowing they were caught, there was no getting out of class now.

"Now," Quin says, letting them loose. "Why do you keep coming out here of all places? You know this is the training yard for future guardians."

Siera just crossed her arms, a stone look on her face, she wasn't about to crack under pressure. Kagome just whistles and turns her eyes in a different direction.

"To watch the guys," Mizu bursts out smiling, clapping her hands.

Kagome and Siera do a face-fault, "MIZU!!!"

Siera closes her eye groaning. All the guardians had heard too, what's worse was three particular guys were standing near them. One was a young man with long silver hair, blue stripes and a blue crescent on his forehead. Gold piercing eyes watching in amusement, an eyebrow raising. Next to him was a short young man with flame-like black hair that stood straight up, and black eyes. He had his arms crossed with a bored out of his mind look. Beside him was another long silver hair individual, just slightly shorter than the first. He had no markings, but gray dog ears sat pointed upwards on his head. He had a fanged grin on his face, arms crossed and eyebrows raised..

"What?" Mizu said, looking at Kagome and Siera. "What'd I say?"

Genkai who had also walked over laughed, as Quin just raised an eyebrow, "I see what this is about now."

"Well, back to class," Quin said, shaking his head with a smile.

Siera just raises an eye-brow, he really thought, after all that trouble she would just follow orders, 'I….don't….think….so'

"Siera," he said, looking at her sternly, he knew she was up to something.

She grinned evilly, now was her chance to show off for one particular full inu demon with silver hair, who was watching. Her midnight blue tail begins to glow as she lifts her claws, her cape flaring up. A blast of light surrounds her, when it ends, an inu demon that's twice the height of a horse stands in her place. Her fur is midnight black with silver stripes highlighting it.

"Get on Girls," She growlsm leaning down, they grin and hop on, as she paws the ground. She lets out a fierce roar, before taking off in a blur towards the castle. Only to stall when a man with neck length black hair and royal black robes walks out.

"Godfather Saran!" She barked happily.

"Siera, put on the brakes!" Kagome yells as she realizes she was going to end up crashing into him.

She slams her paws into the ground, and reverses her transformation at the same time. They tumble and end up crashing into each other, a mess of arms and legs.

"Yowch!" Mizu whined, rubbing her head, a large bump forming

"Double Yowch," Kagome groans, untangling herself from the two.

"Owwwwww." Siera whines, pain shooting through her arms, a shadow falls over them. "Hello Godfather," she says as she looks up.

"Siera, have you been causing trouble for Quin," he stated, rather than asked, smiling slightly. "Again."

Siera gulps grinning sheepishly, "We were just having some fun. History lessons are so boring."

"History is important to know, Siera," Lord Saran said. "It helps greatly in life."

"I know Godfather," Siera sighs as Kagome, Mizu, and her stand up.

"Good Evening, Lord Saran," Kagome and Mizu say bowing.

"Also to you, Princess Kagome and Princess Mizu," Lord Saran greeted. "Now, why don't you three return to the castle and get ready for your etiquette lessons."

"Yes, Godfather," Siera said, as she follows Kagome and Mizu into the castle.

"What will I ever do with her," Saran sighed, placing a hand on his forehead.

"She needs more discipline," Quin said sternly.

"That's not the problem and you know it," Genkai snapped, "they need more in their life than just books and stories."

"She is right," Saran said, with a deep sigh

"Sir," Quin turned to him.

"She's restless, her blood is of a warrior," Saran sighed again. "Her father was a mighty warrior, his blood resides in her. Maybe training would do her good."

"I would be happy to train her with Princess Kagome and Princess Mizu," Genkai replied.

"Very well, starting tomorrow, you shall train them," Saran said.

Genkai nodded and turned to go back to training the guardians, "Back to work dimwits! Tomorrow the princesses will be training with you! I expect to see you working your buts off!"

"Who's going to be paired with them?" the silver hair, dog ear individual asked.

"Certainly not you little brother," the taller silver haired individual stated.

"Hn, right, you'd just screw up and end up getting them hurt," the spikey flame haired young man taunted.

"Want to say that to my face shorty!" the dog-eared individual yelled angrily.

"Inuyasha! Hiei! Sesshoumaru!" Genkai yelled angrily, as she sent energy blast out of her index finger at them. It slammed into them sending them flying backwards. "If you have time to bicker, you have time to train! I will decide who trains with them!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright girls, time for class," a cat demon half vampire walks into a very neatly and arranged classroom. She had midnight black hair tied in a bun with chopsticks. Sapphire blue eyes and was wearing a midnight kimono with red flowers on it.

*gulp* "Good Evening, Lady Daireanna," Siera says politely along with Kagome and Mizu.

They didn't dare act rude in her presence, she was a Demonic Spellcaster and could easily put them in their place.

"Evening, Princess Siera, Princess Kagome, Princess Mizu," she said sternly, inclining her head to each of them. "Today, we practice our tea lessons."

She faced the board as she started talking, instructing them in the proper way of drinking tea. Siera groaned letting her chin hit the desk, she watched as Dairenna's ears twitched and wisely kept herself from muttering the curses she was saying in my head. It was known throughout the castle that Dairenna didn't like anyone. She only liked making people suffer, namely Miz, Kagome and Siera. Plus Kagome's cousin, Princess Kikyo whenever she visited the kingdom. Letting her tail materialize, Siera wrapped it around her waist and over her shoulder as she laid my head on it. Before she realized it, she had fallen asleep.

After what seemed like eternity, she felt her shoulder being shook, "Princess Siera."

**** 10 years later ****

"Princess Siera, would you wake up," a man's voice says.

"huh," Siera groggily, opened her eyes to see Quin standing beside her.

She looked around, she was in his office. She suddenly remembered that she had been in Quin's office being taught Demonic carvings that were on different swords when she fell asleep.

"Forgive me, Master Quin," She said, yawning, a claw lifting to block her mouth.

"Are you alright, it's not normal for you to fall asleep during any lesson that talks about swords," he said, a worried frown was on his face.

"Yes," She said, rubbing her head. "I don't know how I fell asleep, but I was dreaming about a time with Kagome and Mizu."

"You three used to cause so much trouble," Quin recalled with a sigh. "You were always sneaking off and trying to escape my lessons. You never did it to Lady Daireanna, though."

"We were too afraid to," Siera yelped, a shocked look on her face.

"Yes," Quin said, raising his hand to his chin in though. "She seemed and still does have that effect on people."

Siera laughed as she looked at the picture on Quin's shelf. It was a picture of Kagome, Mizu, and her on one of their 'drive Quin nutz days'. Someone had managed to take a picture when she was in her transformed state and Mizu and Kagome were on her back, Quin was in the background looking…annoyed.

"We were the worst trouble makers in the whole kingdom when the three of us were together," Siera said, with a smile.

"Yes, you did seem to get yourselves into quite a few scrapes," Quin said, sitting down.

"It's been 8 years since I last saw them," she sighed sadly. "Sure, we write to each other, but it's not the same."

"Maybe you'll be able to see them soon," Quin said, thoughtfully. "After all, fate works in mysterious ways."

"Maybe," she said, standing up, Suddenly the royal horn was blown.

"Godfather!" She yelled happily. "He's back early!"

"Then let's go meet…" Quin started as Siera shot past him. Chuckling and shaking his head he followed at a normal place.

Siera raced into the throne room, as she started to the front she realized everyone had a sadden expression. Their heads were bowed and they stepped aside, as she reached the middle, where her godfather's most trusted messenger stood. Her Godfather was nowhere to be seen. The messenger had just got done talking to her handmaid and nurse who had taken care of her after her mother died. The guard looked at her before bowing his head and backing up.

Lady Swan walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Princess, I'm afraid there is bad news about your godfather."

Her shoulders started shaking, a dark forbidden feeling shooting up her back, "What is it?"

"I'm afraid Lord Saran has been slain in battle," Lady Swan said sadly.

Tears began falling from Siera's eyes, she closed them to try to stop the tears. Lady Swan wraps an arm around her and hugs her as if she was her own child.

The messenger stepped forward then announced so everyone could hear as he held up a scroll, "I hold here, Lord Saran's will. It was to be presented here if he should not return from the war.

Master Quin, as her father's advisor as well as her godfather's, stepped forward and took the scroll, opening it and reading it.

"Lord Saran states that should anything happen to him, Princess Siera will inherit the Shadow Realm and be crowned Queen of the Shadow realm," he read, turning to Siera as she looked up at him. "You are now the new ruler and Queen."

Standing straight she looked around, she knew there would be time to mourn later, but for now… her Godfather's kingdom needed her. This is what she had been trained for all her life.

"Very well, As the next in line, I will accept the job of ruler of the Shadow Kingdom," she said, before turning to everyone. "However…I shall choose 4 fellow princesses to help rule over the 5 kingdoms."

Lady Swan smiled proudly at her, "Lord Saran would be proud. You have grown strong and wise." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"It also states, you are to choose a mate," Master Quin said, a slight grin tugged at his frown before returning to a frown.

Siera's face turned the color of snow, "WHAT! Everyone winced at her shocked yell.

"I'm sorry princess, but in order to fulfill the job you will need to have chosen a mate by the coronation of Queen," Master Quin said. "Where you will be crowned as Queen of the Shadow realm and the other four then will be crowned Queen of the kingdoms you have chosen for them"

Siera groans as she collapses into the chair behind her, "uhhh, so what else does my mighty godfather state should be done."

Lady Swan shook head , smiling at her, she knew that the princess would not take that well..

"That you have 5 guardians, your mate will also be one of your guardians as well as your King," Master Quin said. "4 guardians shall also be chosen for each of the other 4 princesses as well."

Siera sighs then stands up, "Very well, send messages to the four goddesses. Send for Princess Kagome, Princess Mizu, Princess Kikyo, and Princess Aerith."

"Yes, my lady," the messenger said, bowing before disappearing. By now, everyone had left to prepare for the burial service for Lord Saran, whose body was being brought back.

"How long do I have till I must have a mate," Siera asked, leaning on her elbow, she was getting a headache.

"A month," Master Quin said. "The coronation is in a month, and you must have a mate by then."

"What about that handsome young Lord Sesshoumaru, you two are so close," Lady Swan said.

A deep blush formed on her cheeks, it was true. Sesshoumaru and her were close, really close. In fact, he had asked her if she would be his mate, but she had told him she wasn't ready for something like that yet.

"Well, he has asked me…but," she started, her blush deepend. "I had told him I wasn't sure if I was read yet."

Lady Swan smiled, "Well, dear, seems you can finally give him an answer."

"Shall I send for him," Master Quin smirked. "Yowch!" Lady Swan had hit him over the head with a scroll case.

"You take your time deary,… I…shall send for him," she said, glaring at Master Quin.

Siera laughed at that, Lady Swan was a youkai you didn't want to mess with. She was a swan youkai, beautiful even in her old age, but could get very VERY mean. Especially when it came to her charges.

"Now," Lady Swan said. "We have all had a trying day, tomorrow, we start preparing for your coronation and for Lord Saran's burial service which will be held by the end of the next two nights. All the Lords and ladies should arrive by then."

Master Quin nodded, "I'll go help where I can."

He left the throne room as Lady Swan turned to Siera, "My dear, you should get some rest. You have had a great shock and a long day."

"Yes, Madam Swan," She said, as they walked to her rooms.

She had changed into a black gown and cape, and climbed into bed.

"Get some sleep, dear," Lady Swan said, making sure the sheets were tight since she usually ended up kicking them off.

She yawned as she closed her eyes, and laid her head on her pillow. Lady Swan smiled and closed the drapes on the bed and shut the door behind her.


End file.
